


The Shadows Within

by Tempest (LauPhips)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauPhips/pseuds/Tempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up with barely a memory of who you are, in a place you definitely don't know, with people who really are not on your side, things can get bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadows Within

            When I wake, there is no light, no people, nothing. I try to look around but it is useless. I would not be able to see my hand in front of my face and I stop after just a few moments. I sit there, I don’t know for how long, and wait. It’s amazing what you can see when the world is pitch black. Like the empty blackness around you starts to take form and you see the monsters that are not there. I have never been in such blackness before. It’s kind of frightening.  

            I have no sense of time, but I pass it imagining all of the scenarios. I don’t know where the ideas come from, and I don’t remember how I got to where I am. Last thing I remember is leaving my home, I think, to go to school, probably. I remember these things but I can’t remember my name, how odd, I am sure I have one. I know it; it’s on the tip of my tongue. Think, think. I think it is… Oh! It starts with a P. I am almost positive that the second letter is A… Pa… Pa... Patrick! No doesn’t feel right. Paul? No that is not right either… Pat… that seems close… maybe something like Patch? _Patch!_ That’s it! I laugh. The sound slightly echoes.

            Whoa that was weird, I make noise again. My voice is definitely deeper than I was expecting, I'd say almost a whole octave deeper. Well I recognize it at least. That is a plus. I think I had forgotten that I could speak. I test my voice again, it is kinda rough, like it has not been used for a while, a long while. With my voice back, I gain a greater sense of self. I reach for my head, embarrassingly enough it takes some time for me to find it. But when I do I get quite confused because what my hand is touching is not hair, it takes me a moment but I realize that it is a beanie, a hat. My confusion is amusing, but I do not laugh. I pull off the hat and feel the hair beneath, it is shaggy. This is wrong, it should be shorter, but at the same time the fact that it is long-ish pleases me, like it had been cut when I did not want it to be and it was once again a pleasant length.

            My mind starts to wander, and time passes what feels as very fast and extremely slow. I am sure that only a few minutes have gone since I became aware. I start staring into the blackness, it feels like its pulsing, like the darkness is more than just dark. There is something there. _Oh no. I am not going there. Just no._ Forcing myself away from the creepy thoughts of darkness I wonder why I'm belted to what I am assuming is a metal chair. Then why the lights are off, what color is my hair, my eyes? Who am I? Where am I?  Once my mind starts to wonder about where I am again. I hear a click, and then squeak of hinges in desperate need of oil, what seems to be a faint glow appears, like a door opened down a long hallway.

            Then the lights click on, bright fluorescent ones. I blink as my eyes adjust. Look around, _Where am I?_ I do not remember this place, not one bit. The room is grey and square, it has one bed and well, basically, it is a prison cell. There is one window, not to the outdoors but looking into the hallway. I am seated in the middle of the room, I was right about it being a metal chair, my feet are shackled to the legs and I have on what looks like just a belt but it is attached to the back of the chair effectively stopping me from standing up.

             I study the chair and the cuffs, but I find that there is no way for me to break out of them.

            “Hello Patch, I hope you are comfortable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far... this is my first posted piece on here so i really hope it turns out nice and all  
> i dont really have a schedule for when i plan on updating or anything, i'm kinda just winging it.  
> please let me know what you think, also if there are errors or somethings really odd let me know, okay?  
> the tags are subject to change, i don't really at this moment have a plan for where i want to go with this, so all sorts of stuff can happen! whoo!
> 
> also! if you have any ideas for the story or tips or anything really let me know! i appreciate all things!


End file.
